1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller apparatus suitable for use in a remote controller of AV (audio-video) apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional audio-video systems or the like, it is customary that the user selects functions of audio-video apparatus in a remote control fashion by using a remote controller apparatus manufactured by a different maker, i.e., a learning remote controller (hereinafter simply referred to as a remote controller).
According to the conventional learning remote controller, a control code signal (e.g., coded infrared signal), transmitted by particular remote control operation from other maker's audio-video apparatus, e.g., a power-on control code signal is input to a remote control apparatus of the different maker's apparatus. The latter remote control apparatus stores the control code signal thus input in a memory by turning on a learning button and a power switch. After the control code signal was stored in the memory, the learning button is turned on and then the power switch is turned on, thereby reading the memorized control code signal. Further, the coded infrared signal is transmitted to remotely turn on the power switch of the other apparatus. Therefore, other the maker's audio-video apparatus is remotely controlled by the single remote controller apparatus without using a plurality of remote controller apparatus exclusively-designed for individual audio-video apparatus. Thus, the remote controller apparatus becomes more useful.
In addition to the remote control operation done by the learning remote controller, in the audio-video system, a plurality of audio-video apparatus can be operated by the same remote control. When a so-called dubbing, for example, is carried out between the VTRs, if the source-side VTR is set in the reproducing operation mode, then the corresponding code signal is sent to the recording-side VTR so that the recording-side VTR is automatically set in the recording operation mode.
The learning remote controller operates respective audio-video apparatus independently by its key operation in a remote control fashion. Therefore,it cannot be utilized to effect the synchronized operation among the apparatus, such as the synchronized operation between the playback and the recording of the recording-side VTR from the source-side VTR in the dubbing mode. To solve the above problem, it is proposed that one audio-video apparatus made by a different maker is provided with a learning circuit similarly to the learning remote controller and the other audio-video apparatus is operated under the remote control of this learning circuit. In this case, each audio-video apparatus must include the learning circuit, which makes each of the audio-video apparatus become complicated in arrangement.
Furthermore, even when the remote controller apparatus is capable of controlling a plurality of audio-video apparatus in a remote control fashion, such remote controller apparatus can be utilized only for a plurality of audio-video apparatus made by the same maker.